Clinicopathologic correlations were analyzed in 80 patients having various degrees of fat deposition in the atrial septum (a condition also known as lipomatous hypertrophy of the atrial septum). The results of the study showed that these deposits are associated with atrial arrhythmias and atherosclerotic coronary artery disease. They are also associated with large deposits of fat elsewhere in the body and other parts of the heart.